


Cupcake Wars

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn’t be able to go back to the way things had been.  Not now that he’d had a taste of what those suits had been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a random sentence, and Chelsea prompted me with: “The blackmail all started over a single missing cupcake.” After I died laughing, I began to write… Thank you to my beloved wife, Magikalrhiannon, for doing a quick beta for me and pointing out a couple issues. Hopefully this works better, love, yeah? Originally posted 5/5/11.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The blackmail all started over a single missing cupcake. Jack couldn’t have imagined at the time that it would be that important, but Ianto made sure to remind him of his indiscretion, by tying him back against his bunker’s ladder.

“You were terribly inconsiderate, Jack,” he told him, voice rough in his ear. A hand brushed down his bare stomach and fingers grazed against his erection. They kept moving, however, back up towards his nipples where they tweaked and pinched until he was moaning. “That cupcake wasn’t yours.”

“They were just sitting there, Ianto!” he pleaded, heart hammering in his chest as Ianto’s hardness pressed into his arse. “I didn’t know they were for your niece’s party.”

Ianto huffed a breath against the side of his neck, moving his other hand up to cup Jack’s chin. “I spent all night making them,” he growled, tugging on Jack’s nipple. A shudder went through Jack. “It will be quite embarrassing showing up with one too few treats.”

Jack truly felt bad about that, as he knew the pride Ianto took in everything he made. If he had realized the tray of cupcakes were for Mica and her friends he wouldn’t have snagged one. But there they’d been, set right on the edge of the counter, and Jack had assumed they were for the team. He hadn’t remembered Ianto was going to be leaving that evening to visit his family.

“I’m sorry, Ianto,” he said, Ianto’s fingers sliding down to cup his balls. They pulled, first on one side, then the other, and Jack grunted. “J-Jesus, Ianto!”

“You’re going to go with me, Jack,” he told him, thrusting against his arse. “And when those girls want to play dress up, you’ll do it.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Ianto growled, dropping his other hand to Jack’s cock. He stroked it firmly, not letting go of his balls. “You’re going to let them dress you up, like their own bloody Barbie Doll, or I’ll be withholding sex.”

“Ianto, you can’t be serious,” Jack groaned. He wriggled, trying to get Ianto to push harder against him. Instead, the contact disappeared completely, including both hands.

“Oh, I’m completely serious, Jack,” the Welshman replied, moving in front of him and unbuckling his own belt. “It’s only right that you make it up to them. Unless, of course, you’d prefer to handle your own…problems…for the foreseeable future?”

Jack looked down at himself, frowning. No, he most certainly did not want to handle that on his own. Not when he worked with the delectable Welshman on a daily basis, in such close proximity. He wouldn’t be able to go back to the way things had been. Not now that he’d had a taste of what those suits had been hiding.

“No, I wouldn’t, Ianto,” he conceded, watching as Ianto removed the belt and began unfastening his trousers, backing toward the small bed. He licked his lips. If he hadn’t been strapped to the damned ladder with his own belt he’d have reached for the man. “I’ll do whatever you say.”

“That’s good, Jack,” Ianto smiled, releasing his cock and closing his fingers around it. “Once you’ve done your part as an apology you’ll be able to have me again.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘once’ I’ve done my part?” he asked, eyes wide as the realization set in. “What about right now?”

“Oh, well,” Ianto shrugged, jerking hard on his flesh and moving to sit down. He pushed his trousers and pants down around his knees and made himself comfortable, beginning to stroke leisurely. “For now you’re just going to have to watch.”

Jack’s mouth fell open. What was this, torture? But he did watch, with an aching cock, as Ianto moved his hand up and down, around and over, drawing out pleasure from himself. He scooted further onto the bed, laying back, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

“Ianto?” He received no response. “Ianto, come on. Untie me!”

“Mmm,” Ianto replied, stroking faster. “Maybe next time you’ll learn to keep your hands off things that aren’t yours.”

“I was hungry!”

“Shame, really,” Ianto said, apparently ignoring him. “I would have loved to have had that beautiful cock of yours shoved hard up my arse while I came.”

Jack groaned, cock throbbing painfully as he struggled against the belt and ladder. If he could just get loose, he could show the Welshman exactly how sorry he was. Over and over and over again. But somehow he knew that he wouldn’t be released until Ianto was finished, and there’d be no relief for him until after he went through with his end of the deal. It was blackmail, plain and simple. Ianto had blackmailed him with the one thing he knew Jack couldn’t resist. And yet, somehow that turned him on more than anything.

His eyes widened and he let out a whimper when Ianto’s hips bucked up off the bed, fist tight around his cock as his come spurted up over his fingers. He heard Ianto’s breathy moan, saw his arse clench tight, and couldn’t help but picture himself inside him, thrusting to completion. But there was no hot, gorgeous body wrapped around him, there were no nails scratching down his back, and there was no way for Jack to come.

“Fuck, Ianto,” he groaned, licking his lips and thrusting his hard cock into the air.

Ianto just sat up, smirking, and reached for a tissue from the bedside table. He cleaned up quickly, tossing the soiled tissue in the bin, and stood, pulling up his clothes. Once he was fastened and buckled he straightened his clothes, reaching for the belt around Jack’s hands.

“Best get your luggage packed,” he advised, moving to climb the ladder when Jack stepped away from it. “We leave in thirty minutes.”

“But…”

“Just think, Jack,” Ianto continued, running the tip of his recently soiled finger over Jack’s lip. Jack’s tongue flicked out, tasting the Welshman, and he groaned. “Tomorrow, if you’re good, you can have me.”

With that the man turned his back on Jack and made his way up into the office.

tw tw tw tw tw

Jack had never felt more out of his element than at that party. It wasn’t that he disliked children, because he didn’t, but having a dozen little girls fix him up with lipstick, eye shadow, and the most atrocious pink be-jeweled tiara he’d ever seen was humiliating. Well, maybe not humiliating. But the lacy tutu did make him question his masculinity.

That is, of course, until he and Ianto were alone in their hotel room later that night. Then he showed Ianto exactly what he was made of. And the man put up no fight, lying back on the bed and smiling at him as Jack stalked closer.

“You should have left the makeup on,” Ianto murmured, winking. “Pink is definitely your color.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so, Ianto,” Jack told him with a playful growl, climbing over the Welshman and pinning his hands above his head. Ianto bit his lip, looking up at him under his lashes. “God, you’re fucking hot, you know that?”

“Am I?” asked Ianto, eyes dropping to Jack’s mouth and then meeting his eyes again.

“Oh yeah,” Jack confirmed, capturing the man’s lips. He groaned into the kiss, settling his hips over Ianto’s and thrusting hard.

He wanted skin on skin contact, reaching between them and making quick work of their clothes. When they were both naked Jack slipped slowly down his Welshman, kissing, licking and biting along the way. 

“Jack…” 

“You taste so good, Ianto,” Jack told him, cheek brushing the man’s hard cock as he moved further down. He settled Ianto’s legs over his shoulders, burying his face between Ianto’s arse cheeks and attacking his hole with fervor. “So good.”

“Oh God, yes,” Ianto keened, pulling his legs back toward his chest and opening himself up more for the assault. “Yes, Jack!”

Jack’s tongue thrust inside him, twisting and flicking and tasting. He loved the man’s body, and all its hidden delights. And he knew what Ianto liked, he thought to himself, stroking his tongue faster and faster, in and out.

“Please, Jack.”

“Please, what, Ianto?” Jack asked, pulling back and reaching for the rock hard erection bobbing in front of him. He gave it a few hard tugs, causing a tremor to go through Ianto’s body. “What do you want?”

“I want you, Jack,” Ianto groaned, head turning from side to side when Jack mouthed his balls. 

“Did I meet all your requirements?” Jack asked, licking a stripe up the underside of Ianto’s cock.

“Yes. Yes, Jack!”

Jack smirked, pulling back and tapping Ianto’s thigh. “Ok. Up on your knees.”

The man complied, scrambling onto his hands and knees and looking back at Jack expectantly. He moved closer to Ianto, stroking his hard cock over Ianto’s wet hole. He knew he hadn’t fully prepared him, so he pushed in slowly, stopping often to let the man adjust to the intrusion.

Once Ianto began pushing back at him Jack knew he was ready. He gripped the creamy white hips in front of him and pulled out, thrusting back in hard, making Ianto cry out. He groaned, loving the feel of Ianto so hot and tight around his throbbing cock.

Ianto hung his head, trembling, so Jack paused again, not wanting to hurt him. That earned him a growl from his lover. “Fuck me, sir!”

The sound of the honorific at that moment was so dirty, Jack’s cock twitched. He pulled back and then snapped his hips forward, setting up a punishing rhythm that soon had him panting hard. There was a fine sheen of sweat covering Ianto’s back and Jack stroked his hand along it, reaching for his shoulder and anchoring the man to his cock.

He pounded into him, reaching around to stroke Ianto’s cock when he felt his own balls tighten with impending orgasm. He tugged once and heard Ianto grunt, the man coming messily all over the duvet. That was enough to make Jack jerk against him, spilling his own release deep inside him.

They collapsed together on the bed, arms and legs tangling and Jack pressed his mouth to Ianto’s throat. He sucked at the salty flesh there, earning himself a moan.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” the Welshman told him when Jack finally pulled back.

“Oh yes, Ianto,” he agreed, smiling. “I’ll never take a cupcake without asking again.”

“Good.”

“I’ve had enough of the Cupcake Wars to last a lifetime. Many, many lifetimes.”

“Cupcake Wars, Jack?” Ianto raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize we were giving your thievery a name.”

“Well, it’s the whole thing, Ianto,” he explained, absently twirling Ianto’s chest hairs around his fingers. “The thievery, the blackmail…”

“Ah, I see.”

Jack smiled as he held the Welshman close, feeling the man’s breathing begin to slow as he dozed off. He pressed a kiss to Ianto’s nose, then his closed eyelids.

Jack really didn’t mind attending the party with Ianto. In fact, he’d do it again if it meant he could end up curled beside him for the night, away from the hustle and bustle of the Hub. 

Tucked into Ianto’s arms was the only place he really wanted to be. 

And it had been a damned fine cupcake.

 

~end~


End file.
